Day 1: I belive
by Chazz's-girl13
Summary: On October 31st England was shocked to find out Hong Kong could see his mystical friends and how much he's grown since he went home with china! I still suck at summaries but please read! Warning yaoi and naked Nations no sex.


Hey guys! So on deviantart I am writing stories for Halloween called "Hetalia: 13 Nights of Yaoi"

Each day I will post a story with the pairing that is requested by the readers. I have also started a challenge, if anyone can guess any of my top three favorite Hetalia characters the will get to pick not only the pairing but what each characters costume will be!

So without further delay here is the first day!

Day 1: I Believe (Hong Kong X England)

England woke with a start as he felt something land on his bed and bury themselves under his covers. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he lifted the covers to see Hong Kong shivering and clinging to his pants leg.

"What in the world are you doing lad?"

Hong Kong crawled up to England and clung to his shirt.

"There's something flying around in my room."

England groaned and sat up he pulled the small nation off him and led him back to his room. He stood outside Hong Kong's door and listened, when he didn't hear anything he opened the door and looked inside.

Sitting on the bed is his friend Flying Mint Bunny. England walked over and picked him up.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing in here?" The flying rabbit snuggled closer to him and giggled.

"Im sorry, I got stuck in here when he went to bed last night!" England looked at Hong Kong and saw him hiding under his desk. He looked at England and the rabbit scared.

"It can talk too!" England blinked and stared at the boy surprised.

"You can see him?" Hong Kong stared at the older nation like he was crazy.

"How can I not see the flying green talking rabbit!"

England had to admit, the young nation was adorable when he was angry. England saw Hong Kong's chinese calander and realized why he can see his flying companion.

"It's October 31st." Hong Kong crawled out from under the desk and stood next to England, staring at the rabbit in his arms.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

England sat on Hong Kong's bed and let the rabbit fly around him. Hong Kong, still wary of the strange rabbit quickly crawled up onto his bed and sat next to England. England smiled and put an arm around his small shoulders.

"October 31st, or All Hallows Eve is the one day that all magical creatures can be seen by people. Though now adays they stay in hiding on this day because they are afraid of being attacked outta fear. Alfred used to love seeing them but now…"

England lowered his head so Hong Kong couldn't see his tears.

"He dosent belive them anymore and thinks I'm crazy."

Hong Kong looked to his door and saw a few faries and pixies looking into his room. There was a whine at his window and he saw a unicorn looking sadly at England.

There was a small tap on his hand and Hong Kong was one of the fairies flew over and sat on his hand.

She was very pretty with long red hair with small black, and purple wings on her back. Her outfit was a black and white striped shirt with purple ruffles on the top and a short ruffled skirt, she wore long black and white stockings on her legs and no slippers.

She looked sadly at England then back at Hong Kong, she flew up to his face and grabbed a strand of his hair, pulling it over in the direction at England. He nodded to her and placed a hand under England's chin and turned him so he would face him.

"I belive in them England."

England stared at the boy as he leaned foreward and placed a small kiss on his tear stained cheek. He smiled at him and pulled the nation into a hug, kissing in his forehead and smiling at him.

~~~1997~~~

Hong Kong stood next to England as China came to take him home. Since that October 31st Hong Kong was able to see all the creature like England and became friends with the purple fairy he named Amy.

As Hong Kong took China's hand and was lead away he heard someone run after him and call out his name. He turned to see England run over to him and hold out his closed hand. He opened his hand and China saw nothing, but Hong Kong saw a purple fairy sitting in his palm.

"Amy!" The fairy giggled and flew onto his shoulder and gave him a feather light kiss on his cheek. England smiled at the two.

"I want you to have her to keep you company."

Hong Kong smiled and ran over to England and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. England Smiled back and kissed his forehead. He lead the nation back to China, who was watching them with a look of confusion and took him back home.

~~~6 years later World Conference~~~

England sighed as he left the meeting room. Once again they were unable to discuss the problems because America was giving another "hero speech" which lead to Japan agreeing with him and Switzerland yelling at him to have his own opinion.

England felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a older (and hotter) Hong Kong. England blushed and Hong Kong smirked.

"I havent seen you in awhile England." England blushed harder as he noticed Hong Kong's voice went from a high childish tone to a lower sexy voice.

"U-uh y-yeah It's been awhile."

Hong Kong walked over to the blushing England and wrapped his arms around his neck. He leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. England slowly closed his eyes andd wrapped his arms around Hong Kong's waist.

Before they could get any further they both heard giggling and saw England's rabbit and Hong Kong's fairy watching them. England leaned foreward and whispered in Hong Kong's ear.

"Lets finish this somewhere else." Hong Kong smirked and lead the older nation to the hotel he was staying at.

~~~A few hours later~~~

Korea walked down the hall of the hotel him and his family were staying at. Once again he tried to claim his brother China's "breasts" again and got smacked for it. He grumbled as he unlocked the door to the hotel room he and Hong Kong shared.

"Hey Hong Kong do we have any-" Korea when he looked over at the beds.

Laying in bed was Hong Kong and England naked and fast asleep. Korea quickly snapped a picture and ran out giggling about the blackmail he now has for his brother.


End file.
